


Evergreen, Everblue.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe-Mermaids, Dick is a merman, Dick wishes to be on land, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Jason is intrigued, M/M, Minor Adult Language, POV Male Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: As a young child, Jason had always taken solace within his books, books about fairy-tales wondering if any type of the characters that he would read about ever existed. 6 years later, his dreams become a reality when he spots a beautiful yet handsome young merman who he starts to take an interest in as time moves from them becoming friends to something more that will change everything in his average, boring life permanently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take my hand in writing something in an Alternate Universe setting. I've been reading a lot of them lately and they have really captured my interest :) I hope this will be good enough seeing that this is my first one. Hope you enjoy it plus I also take in Critism whether good, bad, or in between! Thank you!

 

      _As a young child, I've had always been alone and kept to myself most of the time. My parents weren't the kind of people whom I could lend out my problems to, talk to, or even discuss about my day either and I never had any friends who I could hang out with. Instead, I've always been in my reading which was what made me the happiest kid to be. Unlike most kids my age, I've never been to any after school activities due to how their salary was so instead, I would usually find myself at the library which was like my own safe haven away from it all; away from the constant arguing, the fist on fist, and of course the over-powering language that I didn't even need to hear in the first place._

_Kids would often make fun of me letting me know that I was nothing but a bookworm and that I would always end up being the Teacher's pet in my class due to my excellent grades not a C or a D out of place. I know, how could a kid who came from nothing but living in the projects turn out to be so smart? Hey we all have our moments in our lives but getting back on the subject now._

_From the time when I was 4 years old, I had taught myself on how to read either with pictures or words. My mom was too busy being drunk downing herself with so many amounts of alcohol she could get her hands on to the point she wouldn't even know I was in the same room. My dad was a different story. He was incarcerated by the time I was 8 months due to D.U.I. and stealing goods from stores all because of not keeping a job no longer than 3 months at a time where we barely had enough to make it through the night. And instead of taking responsibility for his actions, he would want to release his anger on the people who were trying to help him get back on his feet. Hell, that damn bastard would even put his hands on her and me even when I didn't do anything wrong to begin with. Asshole..._

_He would always tell me that reading was for sissies that didn't have anything better to do with their lives. Negativity was his middle name always putting me down for something that I would succeed when it came onto arts & crafts, music, or even just literature; saying that I needed to think about other things like trying for sports such as football, basketball, or maybe hockey. I didn't let his words get to me though even if they did hurt on the inside I still kept strong and continued doing what I had loved to do most._

_SLAP!_

_The book fell down with a thud on the carpeted floor as Jason held his cheek which had had on a large red handprint that could have been easily made out. Tears pooled in his skyblue eyes but not one drop fell wanting to keep it in for as long as he could manage with any signs of weakness._

_"What the hell is this crap you have there boy?" Willis Todd asked gruffly picking up the book flipping through the pages to see its contents of what it contained only to stare angrily at his son the fire burning in his eyes as he teared each page out and crumpled them within the palms of his hands._

_"No son of mine is going to be made fun of all because he spends his time reading books made for pansies who think that everything is just all magic and butterflies. And that they can't be bothered to separate the genres of fact and fiction! Because they're in their poor ass minds they think that everything in the world exist. Well, now is the time for you to stop your goddamn dreaming and start doing something else for a change! Be a man! I didn't raise you to be stupid and docile! And fuck it, you're giving me every reason to not like you anymore. I've had it up to hear with all this bullshit! Starting tomorrow, you are going to be taking a program afterschool even if it's baseball tryouts. You do it! And if I ever catch you with another book from the library, your ass will be grass!_

_And he slammed the door so hard that the entire apartment shook. The 10-year-old soon fell down on his knees looking at the remaining shreds of paper. They were real, he always told himself that magic DID exist and that his dad was lying filling his head with so many lies that he became dizzy. One drop, two drops, soon became 10 becoming 20 and many more as he quietly sobbed as the salty water stained the floor a mixture of sniffles coming underway as he scooted to the foot of his bed with his arms wrapped around his legs trying to find comfort._

_Everynight it was the same thing over and over. When will it all end? When will there be happy family time? Without the constant arguements that would wake up the neighbors to the point they had to call the police? When will there be nice quiet dinners without shattering glass and thrown utensils?_

_This wasn't the life he wanted to continue to be in, and damn it he was going to make sure that he was going to continue living his life even if it meant running away and never having to face the hell-hole he called home again. But what he didn't know was that in the next 6 years, he was going to be in for a surprise. Where his dreams would finally come to a reality._


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump Start 6 Years Later...

 

      **6 Years Later...**

**Where: Gotham High School, Gotham City.**

**Time: 9:45 a.m. E.S.T.**

**Monday, November 4th,**

**Season: Autumn.**

Jason drummed his fingers on his desk while letting out a huge but quiet sigh as his History teacher was discussing about the American Revolution to the entire class. He blew a strand of the white streak of his hair out of his face as he turned his head towards the large windows looking at outside and how beautiful it was for a Monday morning especially now that the season of fall was in.

     What was once green leaves on the tree were now the bursting colors of red, yellow, and orange as some flew gracefully down to the ground creating a wonderful sight to behold. Emerald green eyes sparkled and glittered in full amazement and a small enough smile soon spread onto his face. If there was one season Jason liked the most apart from Summer, it was Fall which left his imaginationto run amok on the many things he could be able to draw, paint, and write about that left him wanting to seek out more of Earth's natural beauty. 

    Clearing of the throat then interrupted his thoughts; turning back his head only to see that the entire class was staring at him. Some were trying to hold in their giggles, while most had disapproving expressions.

     "Mr. Todd, the last time I recall that this is History Class. Not Art. Perhaps you should pay more attention to the lesson and less about what outside is like right now. Can you do that? If not, then you will be sent to the Principle's Office." 

     Jason gulped and nodded as he tried to stay occupied. But he couldn't help it; he would much rather spend the time outdoors than in the stuffy classroom. Not that he wasn't making the grades, he had excelled in everything, made sure to always keep his head above water. History was the one subject that made him wanted to fall asleep and dream. Dream to be in his own faraway land, away from everything and everybody too where he could be his own person and go on adventures with new friends whom he would run into and of course, meet someone who would understand him the most and not pretend.

     Later on, as the students were filing out of their homerooms, Jason found tranquility in the school library. His English Teacher, Mr. Davidson, had assigned him to do a report about anything that was fantasy related as long as he was doing it in his own words. That made the Todd individual very happy and excited. Out of all the subjects, English had happened to be his favorite one of all letting him use his creativity and wise mind to open up and express himself freely without having to be judged or scolded about it.

     "Good Morning Jason, here again today I see?" A large man asked. He was tall but wasn't big. He had a muscular build seeing that he had worked out a lot having on a very nice suit along with a red tie to finish the outfit off nicely. His hair was sleek all the way back while his ice crystal blue eyes shined with a smile.

     "You better believe it Bruce, I'm just here to grab a book that my English teacher wants me to write a report about and hightail my behind outta here." Grinning, he went into the Fantasy section to find the right book something that would grab his interest right away.

     He searched high and low but nothing was available. Looking up on the top shelf seeing that he didn't look up there yet, he then climbed up on the ladder using his fingers to pick either a hard cover or paperback out to see its title but still nothing. Sighing and about to give up, Bruce gave him a hand.

     "I heard that they've just brought in a new one yesterday. About mermaids."

     "Mermaids?" Jason repeated seeing the school librarian nod his head without the smile falling off.

     "Oh yes, you better believe it kiddo. Tell me, have you ever seen the little mermaid?" Jay nodded remembering the few times when he watched a lot of Disney movies when he was a kid plus knowing that Bruce had a 4-year-old son who was in love with any movie created by the company themselves.

     "Well you're in luck, this one is brand new, hasn't even been touched yet. You are the very first one." He soon handed the paperback to him who was very interested with its graphics and many colors that was the cover art.

     "Woah, you definitely made the rest of my morning worth it! I'll definitely take this!" Bruce drew a thumbs up as he scanned the object giving it to him.

     "Between us, I do believe that mermaids exist. Course, it never hurts to check your research if you can't find much on the internet." He winked leaving the teen to grow a smile and with a final wave, he left.

     "Hey Jason!" A blonde haired girl screamed out as her large ponytail bounced in the air following along her was another friend of her's as well who just walked not even bothering to try and stop her. He grinned real wide seeing none other than Stephanie and Cassandra holding books that they had gotten from the library as well.

     "Hey girls, what are you two up to anyway?" He asked as the three friends walked to their own individual transportation devices. The females had bikes while Jason on the other hand, had a motorcycle. Had it since his 14th birthday, he made sure he had taken great care of it; and what better way to own something that was your's now with paint to finish the job of washing and drying it. It was red but with black stripes to give it a more metallic mean streak thus naming it The Red Hood.

     "We're on our way over to Starbuck's to get a cup of Joe and pumpkin muffins and we were wondering if you would like to come?" 

     "Sure, count me in. Besides, I got something to show you both that I know you're going to love. But, I'm not saying anything yet." And with his motorbike helmet on, the three companions left to go into town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounds like a bland chapter, but it will be better later on just you wait and see ;) sorry if Bruce looks OOC in this chapter too as well but I've always see him as a librarian especially when wearing his suits lol! He's also a fantasy lover deep down but he only shows it with Jason seeing that he believes in Fairy tales too :) Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3.

 

      **Where: Starbucks Coffee, Gotham City.**

**Time: 4:16 p.m. E.S.T.**

Inside the shop was bustling with activity by the time the three friends got to their usual hangout spot. People, who were on their way home from work were stopping in to grab their beverages on the go, teens and young adults were here studying, either in their books or on their laptops, and kids were hopping up and down wanting to have a muffin or a cookie. The place smelt like freshly brewed coffee beans with a hint of pumpkin spice that sent an aroma all over captivating the customers.

     "What? He's coming back tonight?" Jason asked while taking a bite of his pumpkin muffin while Steph nodded after taking a sip of her decaf mocha latte. 

     "Yep, he texted me from eariler when we were both on our lunch break. He told us not to tell you for he wanted to surprise you when he would be coming home." 

     Jason soon sweat-dropped. "So, if you knew he told you not to tell me, then why are you telling me now?" Steph rubbed behind her back and blushed a hint of pink getting the same from Cass as well who just sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew the blonde meant well, but sometimes Steph just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. It was no wonder why she was made to be the gossip reporter for the school paper. But afterwards, Jay smiled a genuine smile letting her know that there were no hard feelings at all.

     His boyfriend from only a year ago, Roy Harper, was coming back all the way from Star City after spending some time away with his studies plus signing some business deals with his adoptive father Oliver Queen who was a Billionaire plus ten times richer than any rich mogul alive. Best friends since they were 10, they always knew when to cheer each-other up when one was having a bad day, shared secrets as well as sharing lunches too. 

     By the time they had reached into their sophmore year of High School, they soon started to see each-other more than just best friends. Going to movies, diners, or even just staying at one another's house would seem more like dates to the others but to them, it was more of hanging out than anything else. They were meant to be. He could still remember his very first kiss which that made him smile bashfully not that he was going to admit it to anyone, not even the girls and he saw them like they were his sisters.

     Cass soon started to eye the book that was sitting on top of his backpack as she pointed towards it as well as seeing him picking it up showing them the cover. 

     "Wow, a book about mermaids? That is so awesome Jay! You are so lucky, I wish that my assignment was about them though however, I just got unicorns instead." Cass raised her eyebrow soon rolling her eyes once more.

     "You love unicorns, besides, isn't it one of the reasons why you get up to watch My Little Pony every Saturday morning?" Now it was Steph's turn to roll her eyes.

     "You know how fads work Cass, mermaids are the biggest thing now. They are so magical! The way they swim in the waters of huge oceans, and of course, they can even sing so beautiful that the minute you hear them, you start to fall in love. It's so much like the Little Mermaid when Ariel first helped out Prince Eric." 

     Jason laughed but not too loudly where everyone would start to stare at them.

     "Sing? and fall in love? That's crazy Steph, you know it's just a myth. That was only a cartoon movie." 

     Stephanie soon pouted and crossed her arms couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of the teen boy's mouth and huffed.

     "It is true! You just need to believe hard enough to know that it is the truth once and for all. I mean don't you have a part time job down at the Docks seeing all kinds of sea life that come from any sides of the world? Not to mention, seeing dozens of fishermen hunting to get their next meal?" 

     Jay looked dumbfounded as he blinked twice trying to comprehend what the blonde beauty was pin-pointing out as he soon crossed his own arms.

     "Trust me Jay, you'll never know unless you see one up close to want to get in full contact with one. That will definitely earn you extra credit for your assignment. And of course, remind me to thank me later." She winked. 

     Jay wasn't so sure but he decided to just go with the flow of things.

     Later that night at his apartment, Jason was busy at work cooking dinner for himself and for Roy who was soon to be heading home any minute now. He was hard at work cutting up the zucchinis, green bell peppers, and tomatoes making sauce while the spaghetti was cooking in the pot knowing just how much Roy loved his sauce chunky with extra meat and red kidney beans to finish it off with the added flavor. Knowing just how much he was going to be jet lagged after spending 17 hours on a plane especially with airplane food yuck!

     The sound of the key turning into the door could be heard incoming the red head with his pull luggage was seen coming through the doorway as the smell of home cooked dinner inflamed his nostrils causing his mouth to water.

     "Honey I'm home!" Jay rolled his eyes at the stereotyped joke as he felt long arms wrap around his waist and kisses on his cheek down to his jawline, and neck.

     "Hey Babe, so how was Star City? anything new happened?" Roy rollee his eyes making his way on the chair while unzipping his light jacket.

     "Not really much, Ollie got them to sign the contracts plus they also tripled their order on the Kindles. But apart from that, same ole, same ole, so what's been happening on your side since I've been M.I.A.?

     Jason shook his head as he was dishing out the hot meal placing his parter's plate first in front of him, plus sitting his own dish down.

     "Nothing new either. Mr. Davidson assigned us in doing a paper of any fantasy related material we can get our hands on. So I've taken the liberty of getting this as reference with a little help from Mr. Wayne of course."

     "Mermaids? Seriously Jay, out of all the fantasy books you could've picked out, you chose this one instead?"

     "Yeah, so what's wrong with it?" Shaking his head,  he continued to shovel another fork full of food in his mouth.

    "Nothing, it's just that you know... they don't exist. I mean, they're just mythical creatures." Jay huffed not wanting to make a scene. Roy on the other hand, wasn't much into fairy tales like he was instead he was more into action, horror, and some mystery genres, but fantasy for him was way out of his league.

     "Yeah well, Steph is doing a paper on unicorns and you know how she gets excited over the simplest of things possible." Roy had to chuckle at that.

    "Yeah, I mean don't you remember how we tricked her into thinking that the paprika was magical unicorn dust when we had thrown her that surprise birthday party 3 years ago?" Jay smiled.

     "Yeah. But anything is possible when you just believe Roy there's no harm in that is there?" Roy shrugged as the rest of the meal was spent in silence.

     By the time the dishes were washed, dried, and packed away, and Jason was about to get dessert out of the fridge which consisted of a lemon meringue pie, Roy soon shut the door turning his back against the fridge kissing him shoving his tongue to get access into his mouth.

     "What do you say, we skip dessert for tonight and have the real thing now? Besides, I've missed you so much these past 3 months and I really want you right now." Jay nodded weakly making their way to the bedroom where Roy pushed him down on the bed going on top of him having a heated and passionate make out session taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor and continuing their lip lock.

     Jason's hands found his way down to his ass giving a squeeze thus moaning was the only sound that erupted in the entire apartment. Luckily, the neighbors down below them were away for a few days giving them the chance to make as much noise as they wanted.

     Clothes were soon thrown all over the place. The cover was cocooned around their naked bodies. Legs were entwined as red hair that was once in a ponytail, was free covered most of Jay's chest as he snuggled with him afraid to let go. Smiling down, he soon found his hand in his hair stroking the locks gently and kissing on top of his head. 

      _"Great to have you back baby..."_


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter? Well, must be everyone's lucky night lol! Anyway, enjoy!

 

      _He was sinking, sinking down onto the ocean floor unable to hold his breath any longer. One minute he was trying to catch Spotty, when he slipped on a large puddle of water and fell deep into the dark waters, and the next thing he knew was that he was being taken back to shore by a pair of arms that were strong enough to hold his tall frame swimming him back to make sure that he was safe._

_His vision was blurry, but he could slightly pin-point out who was his savior. But before he got a chance to rub his eyes to get a better look, the unknown quickly dived back and swam as faraway as it could possibly get without causing a scene._

_"WAIT!" He yelled out causing him to shot up in bed but being very careful not to wake up Roy for he still had his head on Jason's chest. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper. Slowly and carefully easing him off by lifting his head up thus placing it onto the spare pillow, he then took off into the bathroom splashing cool water onto his face panting heavily. He soon sat on top of the toilet seat trying to grasp on what he just envisioned._

_He had always dreamed about the characters that he would read about in his storybooks when he was rather young, but never before had he dreamed about this particular picture which this time, felt and looked real like it actually happened! Shaking the thoughts out of his head, not wanting to think anymore, he stripped down until he was completely naked stepping into the shower changing it to the right temperature that he could handle._

_The warm water felt so good all over his body as he quickly rinsed himself off after he had lathered himself throughout making sure to get all the places necessary. The sensations soothed his nerves as emerald orbs closed for only two minutes before he had the same exact image once again! It felt like it was never going to go away anytime soon until he would get to the bottom of this. If Stephanie was right about mermaids existing, then he was going to get real proof and nothing but the proof!_

It was now already a quarter to 5 a.m. by the time Jason left the complex. The early autumn morning air flew through his body causing him to shiver a bit as he made it towards his motorbike in the lot to jump on and head outside of the city to get to the Docks to start his early morning part-time job. Unlike other teenagers who worked part time at burger joints, libraries, and coffee shops, Jason had taken this particular one due to loving the fresh sea air and the seagulls that flew all over the place where they became his fast friends. When he was 10, and wanting to get away from his troubles at home, he would usually go there to take refuge where he also made a new friend by the name of George Williams who saw him as a surrogate son and someone he could lend his problems to when Willis was either out causing heated arguements and stealing, and Sheila was as high as a kite from either the drugs or alcohol.

     He was very patient, and acceptful when he showed Jay the ropes on how business was done where he became accustomed to his new tranquility loving the smell of fish when the boats would come in early as the catch of the day. The memories made him smile as he passed the sign indicating that he was just about to his destination.

     The rumbling sound of the motorbike caught the seagulls along with the fisherman's attention as his dark brown eyes twinkled in delight causing the wrinkles at the corners of them to be seen. A smile was soon spread across his long spoon shaped face as it came into view and the roaring stopped along with the key being pressed to automatically lock it in place. A wave of the hand was also in contact.

     "Ahoy there lad! perfect timing as usual!" Jason grinned a large grin giving him a hug in return.

     "Morning George! I brought us some breakfast." He said holding up a large white paper bag as the elder smiled wide.

     "Let me guess, fried egg sausage, and bacon cheese biscuit sandwiches from Bojangles along with Jelly filled donuts from Crispy Creme with two cups of freshly brewed coffee to wash it down. You are speaking my language. Unpack those tasty delicacies and lets dig in!" The two friends clanked their paper cups and drank the nice hot refreshments savoring the coffee bean flavor as the stars still twinkled in the sky seeing that the sun was not out yet but hues of red and orange filled the sky indicating that it would rise up soon enough.

     "So, how are things in school getting along with ya? any new assignments the Instructors be given ya as well?" The 16-year-old nodded getting out the mermaid book out of his knapsack to show it to him who soon became very intrigued pushing up his glasses to view its contents.

     "Mr. D wants us to do a report about anything that is about Fantasy and with Bruce's help, he gave me this book to start off. What do you think?"

     "A fine treasure you picked out there mate! You've always been so big in yer fairy-tales there Jason that you could think of the characters and write yer very own story and read it to me whenever you would come here just to make yer escape from yer father. How is he by the way?" At the mention of Will, Jay grew silent but not wanting to hold the man up, he spoke up.

     "He's been sentenced to 25 years to life in Prison after he stole from 4 stores so far. He'll be in there without the possibility of parole." George patted on the boy's back letting him know that it was okay for he had been in that situation when he was a kid himself until his Grandparents had taken him in getting full custody. Sheila was now buried 6 feet under after a drug overdose and alcohol abuse; Jason had tried to give her a second chance in becoming a better mother but she couldn't even let go long enough to spare her son 5 minutes of her time to give him believing that the prescription pills were more important than her own child. 

     But that was the past, and now it was time to look straight into the future where he only had 2 more years of High School left. And of course with the junior prom being 7 months away from now, it was also starting to creep up on him but he had always been the kind to take things slow and with George and his friends' helps, he knew he would get there. But now was the time to get to work before heading back into the city to get to school; the garbage was now thrown out and it was time for business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be making a part 2 for this so stay tuned! ;) Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 4. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now entering Dick! ^.^

 

     Deep under the ocean floor through deep waters, stood an underwater kingdom known as Atlantis. Merpeople of every size, shape, along with a colored scaled tail fin, were seen and heard going about their daily business. Shops soon opened, merchildren were off to school along with their parents who were on their way to work, and life seemed all too good to be true. Sometimes, they were seen talking to friends, some were taking their pets out for their morning swim, while others on the other hand, especially the elderly types, just wanted to be left alone without angering anyone who thought they were having their worst days ever. But not even a bad sea urchin or a poisoned sting ray would make a day in the Atlantic City turn bitter and sour.

     In another part of the ocean, sea creatures were soon seen waking up from getting out of their caves, coral reefs, and any other type of underwater habitat to get ready for another brand new day ahead. Octopuses were soon getting their little ones up and ready luckily having 8 arms was an easy job for the type of parent that would feed 6 mouths as lunch bags were then given, along with waving goodbye to be prepared for another day of learning. Seahorses especially the male ones were heading for the hospital about ready to give birth and getting praises and signs of good luck nervous vibes going through them to wonder if they were ready to be new time parents but assurances were given to them right away as possible and necessary.

     The sound of a screeching dolphin could be heard and seen as he made way in order to swim a little faster hoping that he wouldn't get caught right away as he soon started to snicker quietly hoping that he would lose him.

     "There's no way you'll be able to catch me Dick!" He shouted as the merboy was quickly right behind him flapping his tail as hard as he could to get closer. He furrowed his eyebrows in a tight knit and bared his teeth in a teasing smile.

     "Well next time, you won't be lucky getting a 10 second head start from me anytime soon because I would've caught you right about now!"

     "Hah! You wish!" The dolphin stuck out his tongue and laughed as he continued to swim away.

     Luckily, without his knowledge, Dick had the upper hand. Seeing an empty cave nearby, he then quickly went in the minute the mammal came on cue. Looking all around hoping that the half human wouldn't come out from nowehre to scare him like what had happened last time. 

     "Dick? Dick? Where are you? Dick come on out I mean it, it's not funny. You can stop now!" And before he knew, a Boo! came out causing the overgrown fish to yelp in surprise as he fell down on the ground. The human fish laughed like there was no tomorrow as he held his stomach to contain his breathing pattern but it was hopeless. He then lowered himself onto the ocean floor rolling around the dirt.

     Furrowing his non-existent eyebrows, the dolphin huffed but he too started to chuckle giving up on wanting to stay mad knowing that he had been tricked all along. He loved to play and have fun with his friend. But most of all, he definitely loved to laugh. Spike and Dick have been best friends since the day he had taken him into his home when the young boy's parents had been murdered by two killer sharks who both were trying to eat him. The boy's father known as John Grayson quickly defended his wife and their only son who watched the battle unfold turning it into a fighting match. There was biting, snapping, and screaming all at once which became too much for the kid as Mary quickly shooed him away telling him not to look back and to just keep swimming. 

     For the past 3 days, the little merchild was sadly trying to make his way through the ocean with no luck. He had no food, nowhere to sleep, and he was very lonely. He would have gone to stay with his Aunt Harriet but she lived on the other side of the sea. And his Uncle Frank was also murdered by two fishermen when he had gone to run some errands. He was never seen again. Tear stains painted his slightly chubby cheeks as he then slowed his swimming down hoping for a miracle to come by which lead to the screech of a dolphin nearby from where he was when he was looking for new rocks for his collection.

     Gasping soon came out of his mouth as it came closer and closer letting him know that he wasn't going to harm him and that he would never harm a child not even if his life depended on it seeing that he was defenseless and tired all at once. Soon giving him a ride back to his hideout which was a sunken abandoned ship, he quickly took a liking to the kid who in a fews days later became happy once again with his new friend by his side. 

     Now at the age of 15, no longer a boy with baby fat still sagging around, he soon changed into a striking handsome young man with a lean but somewhat muscular torso who would make the mermaids swoon as he tried out new tricks that he had learned when he and his family used to perform at the circus as amazing acrobats. Slowly one by one, more merfolks came to watch the shows that he would put on giving an awesome show to even the sea animals whom he befriended rather quickly than usual. Despite what he had been through back in the past, Dick remained to be a happy-go-lucky and outstanding individual hoping to still capture the hearts of millions with his amazing tricks and performances. Especially to those who wanted to be like him and learn from him to anything he would give them as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it ending this way, but I'm getting really tired right now since it's now 3 a.m. but hopefully, I will be able to finish more by tomorrow with the last part see you then! :) Goodnight!


	6. Chapter 4. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this will be the final part. :)

 

     "52, 53, 54, 55!" Spike finished counting in glee as he clapped his flippers together seeing that he had gathered all of the rocks for his collection. The dolphin was a collector of anything that had belonged on the ocean floor; whether it was rocks or sea urchins of any type and color, he was going to get either one in order to stock up and make his home more unique than before. He couldn't wait to see the look on Dick's face when he would tell him the great news. Swimming into his friend's room, and was about to open his mouth, he could see the half human dusting his very own collection of spoons.

     Spike sighed. Dick had been a curious boy growing up especially when it came onto humans. When he was about 5 years old, he and Mary would take a breather up to the Surface world and would hide behind large rocks just to see how the mortals would eat with the many different types of silverware whenever they would spot them on vacation at the beach. Dick became very interested by this new fact so much that he would always ask more about what other things they would do besides eat. He would watch them sing songs with instruments, play games with their young ones, and read books which was his favorite past-time more than anything else.

     His father on the other hand though, never trusted them. Saying that they were wicked and would do anything to try to hunt down anything living in the seas, and oceans. But seeing all that he had seen, Dick never saw one negative thing that they did but at that time, being a young merchild, Dick wanted to know so much more about the land that at nights when his parents would be asleep, he would sneak out hoping that he would get to see more. He wanted to know so many things that it was hard to sit still most of the time. 

     "Polishing those thingamajigs again I see?" Dick turned around and smiled as he soon nodded putting back the case on the shelf.

     "I just found out that they are called spoons. They use them to scoop food up with to eat anything that is edible yet delectable as well. Miss Clawford had told me about them when I went to the Library just last week." Getting a book, he soon showed it to the mammal who was no doubt uninterested as the teenaged fish kept flipping through the pages.

     "I see, so what? They use them to eat with what's the big deal anyway? Why are you so fascinated by them? It's not like they are that special." 

     Dick gasped a mock gasp feigning fake offense as he pouted crossing his arms. "I'm surprised at you Spike! as you must know, humans are very intriguing creatures. I mean, the things that they do are just so... how do you say it? mind boggling. Anyone with eyes can see that. They also do more things than us can never do underwater. They can go surfing on those funny looking boards, they can walk, run, do all kinds of neat stuff, that we are limited into wanting to try out. I wish... I could be like them... just to see what it feels like." He sadly sat on the rocking chair and sighed causing his companion to feel sorry for him.

     "Listen Dick, I know how much you want to learn all about them. But, don't you think you are taking this a bit too far actually? You shouldn't get your hopes up too high. What if they have another side to them that we don't even know about? What if they are killers waiting to hunt us down for their next meal? They are capable in doing that you know." 

     Dick looked at Spike like he had grown a second head soon rolling his eyes and gave an airy chuckle as he patted him.

     "Oh Spike, they are not like that. Not all of them have dark hearts always willing to murder. You have some that think about protecting the oceans from the many toxic and hazardous things that are being dumped in. And I for one applaud them for that." 

     "Yeah the same mortals that dump them INTO the water as well. Believe me Dick, you do not want to waste your time to try to be like them, it's just not worth it at all." Dick made a huff crossing his arms yet again couldn't believe what his friend was saying. Spike had never been up on land to see, yet he was already saying negative things about them. He wanted proof, proof to know that all humans were nice that they would never harm a fly. An idea came into his head as he made a small smirk that was slowly growing causing the dolphin to look at him in confusion. The next thing he knew was that his arm was being grabbed and they swam away.

     "I'm going to get proof to know and you are coming with me."

     "Can't we talk about it?" Dick smiled a toothy grin.

     "NO!"


	7. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 heading your way right now!

 

     Jason yawned a big but tired yawn as he also made a sigh of relief signing the final pages of the paperwork that he had taken over from George. Staring up at the clock which read out 6:25, he made a small smile seeing that he had enough time to get back into the city for school before the first period bell would ring. Stacking the last pile of papers as well as putting them into a folder, he soon grabbed his backpack while waving goodbye to his surrogate father figure who had let him know that he would see him at the same time early tomorrow morning.

     Dick and Spike soon breathed a sigh of content as they saw the atmosphere of the docks that was in its busy state seeing the workers from all around loading and unloading huge shipments of stock to put onto trucks that were going to take to the warehouses. Seagulls flew all over as they landed anywhere their feet could rest for the moment; some were eyeing the newcomers, while most had their eyes elsewhere. Dick closed his eyes listening to the different sounds the surface world had offered so far. Spike on the other hand was confused wondering what in the world was so great about this weird noisy and of course stinky place. Out of all the places that Dick had chosen to get a "learning experience", it just had to be this!

     "Okay Dick, we've seen enough, now let's go." About to dive right back in, the merboy teen soon patted his wet skin to let him know that there was no need to rush, for the day was just getting started. Making a dive, he soon swam away leaving the dolphin rolling his eyes but followed obediently to make sure he wouldn't get harmed.

      Barking could be heard as Jason was heading towards his motorbike only to be stopped by George's dalmation Spotty. Jason grinned. He liked Spotty, he liked him like a little brother who only understood him and knew what he was feeling. From the first day the Todd teen had been coming here, the dog had been a puppy and would follow him everywhere like he was his shadow which Jay never minded at all; anything just to get out of the apartment away from his parents. 

     "Hey there Spotty, what's up boy? How're you doing this morning?" The dog barked happily. Seeing a stick that was laying on the ground, and picked it up, he wagged his tail indicating that he wanted for his human friend to play in which Jay shook his head in an apologetic way feeling guilty.

     "Sorry bud, I wish I could stay and play, but I gotta get to school right now and I don't wanna be late." 

     Seeing the happy face replaced with a sad expression along with the stopping of the wagging tail, Jason bit his bottom lip gently but sighed and then shrugged.

     "Oh alright, I guess one game won't hurt." The dalmation perked up instantly placing the stick in his hand. With one mighty throw with the strength that he had within him, the stick was seen flying in the air as Spotty barked loudly to go get it as Jason laughed.

     Dick smiled a warm smile as he watched in full enjoyment seeing the human and dog having a great time of playing fetch. His blue eyes sparkled underneath the new morning sunlight couldn't take his eyes off of the 16 year old. Suddenly, his heart was beating against his chest like a beating drum that had went on endlessly as he put his hands up to calm it down wondering why was he feeling this way. By the time he saw the taller male throwing the stick once more, it flew right past him landing in the ocean causing the Todd individual to sweat-drop realizing that he had thrown it a little too hard and apologized to the spotty creature.

     He wanted to help, he wanted to do a good deed to show that he could set a good example. So without further ado, making sure that nobody else was anywhere near or around, he dived back into the water looking for that strange throwing object wondering where it was. See that it stook out into the coral, he quickly retrieved it swimming back up as fast as he cpuld before it was too late. Coming back up, he saw that they were no longer there but he could hear their voices instead.

     "Sorry boy, we looked all over the place, and we still can't find it. But I promise, when I come back tomorrow, then we can look some more okay?" Just then, the stick had magically flipped back into his hands as Spotty barked happily and panted. Jason had a mixture of both surprise and confusion wondering who could've thrown it seeing that there was nobody available. Dick quickly hid behind hoping he wouldn't get caught, he may have taken a liking to the boy by just seeing him from afar but he was a little shy to reveal himself wondering what his expression would be if he were to see him up close and personal.

     Calming himself down by taking a few deep breaths, he soon then slowly came from his hiding place as Jason stopped abruptly eyeing him. Not knowing what to do, he gave a little wave and blushed slightly. Jason blinked twice not knowing what to say.

     "Uh... Hello..." He said awkwardly. Dick blinked as well. Barking soon interrupted the awkward meeting as Spotty revealed himself wagging his tail coming in contact towards Dick's face as he used his long wet tongue and licked him who then made a high pitched squeak. Jason soon started to make a low chuckle covering his mouth in the process. Dick's face was ten different shades of red as he covered it delicately afraid to open his mouth. 

     Looking at the stick, then back at him, he soon asked if he was the one that had thrown it with only giving a nod as a response. "Thank you. Very nice of you." He said smiling as the other gave a huge grin and thumbs up as he dived back in revealing his midnight blue tail causing the tall High School male to get flabbergasted. For the past 6 years, he had always dreamed what the fairy tales would be like if they ever existed and today, he finally got his first experience in meeting one up front.

      He would definitely have to thank Stephanie when he would run into her.

      _"A merman. A real life merman..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but it is about time that Dick and Jason finally meet :) sorry if Dick is a little OOC in this chapter I'm trying hard to get these characters to stay in character :) look out for more!


	8. Chapter 6.

 

      **Where: Gotham High School, Gotham City.**

**Time: 10:17 a.m.**

**Art Class.**

Jason concentrated very hard as he licked his dry slightly chapped lips adding small brush strokes to his picture. He made sure to stick with adding the more detailed features as good as possible not wanting to ruin his artwork. A merman, he had discovered a real life honest to God merman for the very first time and he was never going to let that go. Whoever thought that getting a missing stick back was worth seeing one clear as day for only a little under 1 minute. He would definitely have a whole lot of questions to ask the next time he would see him again-if he would ever see him again that is.

     Whistling could be heard from behind as Tim headed his way admiring his masterpiece. He stood back and grinned.

     "Nice Jason, with your skills, your art would definitely hang in a museum." Jason snorted but smiled warmly.

     "Thanks Timbo, and of course, if it wasn't for me, your sculpture of Cleopatra wouldn't have made it first place at the Art fair. Just goes to show you that I have style and class." He winked causing the spectacle wearing teen to giggle covering his mouth to make sure he wasn't heard. But he couldn't help it. Since at a young age, Tim had always been a delicate flower. Although he didn't play any type of sports, he was very well academically capable of any subject that sat right in front of him or what he was taught using his quick wits and intelligence to help breeze pass any test, and pop quiz he took hardly getting any B's on his report card. Hell, he was even captain of the Computer Club which was his favorite of all due to his love for technology especially the most advanced kinds that there were.

     Despite the constant negligence of his parents, Tim turned out to be a very fun-loving guy and wanted to show others that he was anything but a nerd and a geek even though he would never give those titles up, he was never embarrassed or ashamed about being called either of the two.

     "So, wanna go get some lunch? They're serving macaroni casserole today." 

     "Sure, in a minute, just wanna get more blue into his eyes." 

     Tim studied the painting very carefully slighty tilting his head to get a better view and visual on what the taller male was providing.

     "Is it somebody else? Because even though Roy is back, looks like you set your sights on another one." Blushing slightly, and getting up to gently push him out of the room, he waved a little wave and closed the door behind him not wanting to spill the beans so soon. He didn't want for anyone to know that he had met the handsome looking creature from earlier; they would not believe him or think that was becoming crazy. Setting the paintbrush down to go wash his hands, he stared at the portrait for a few minutes more his mond flashing back to the sweet looking face of the guy. Shaking his head soon making a sigh, he then left straight to the cafeteria.

     Jason hardly touched his hot casserole as he was moving it around in different corners on his plate. Tim and Roy looked at him then at each-other. Finally, the red head spoke up wanting to get to the bottom of his boyfriend's behavior.

     "Jaybird, is anything alright with you?" Using the affectionate nickname always gave the raven haired boy away to talk his problems and secrets out to the freckled face male who would listen to him as often as he could without shunning him aside. And that was what Jason loved about Roy. 

     "Nothing much really. It's not the flu if that's what you're wondering. It's just something different that happened from early today that's all."

     "Really? Because whatever it is, we can help just say whatever is on your mind, and we'll solve the rest since babybird over here is the master detective." He winked causing the two boys to chuckle.

     "It's probably his part-time job over at the docks, you know all of that sea air and the smell of stinky fish has gotten to his head." Jason rolled his eyes flicking him on the head playfully.

     "Can it Timbo, or else I'll tell the coach about you skipping P.E. from the past few months." Tim made a mock gasp folding his arms and pouted, it wasn't his fault that he didn't like Physical Education that much. He just didn't really like to sweat.

     "Okay, so what's been happening?" Roy asked patiently.

     "Oh just same ole' same ole' nothing new. _"_ You _wouldn't understand, but I just met a real live merman and God was he handsome! he looked so cute! the way he was blushing like that! Awww..._

"Oh, okay. Look Jay, I'm sorry if I had told you that you should've gotten a job somewhere else the minute when you had picked the location but, hearing all that you're doing, I'm impressed. Nobody would have the guts to take that job, I know damn well I wouldn't." 

     "Oh yeah, because you're part of the Queen fortune I get it." Roy kissed his teeth and scoffed.

     "Hey, Ollie has really worked it out for me to have. If it wasn't for him, I would still be living on the streets. Besides, he's also the one paying half the rent of our apartment so whenever it gets to the tenth of the month, we won't have to worry about it."

     Nothing more was said as the three friends finished their lunch in peace before going on to their next classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing big in this chapter but it will definitely get better real soon ;) :) Stay Tuned!


	9. Chapter 7.

 

      _"I didn't bother telling Roy and Tim about who I had encountered from earlier today. They wouldn't believe me anyway. They would only take pity on me due to my shitty childhood back then which is the whole truth, I didn't have it no way easy back then. You could say that books were the only things I had that I could definitely find my center in regardless of how old I was. But sometimes, we should stop listening to all the negative crap that people put into our minds and start following our hearts more often no matter how crazy they assume we are."_

Later that evening, after having meeting with Stephanie and Cass over at Starbucks, Jason had went over to the supermarket to pick some stuff for dinner and a few other necessities. While looking at the tomatoes, he caught a glimpse of a black suit clothed man along with a little 4 year old boy who looked exactly like him they were going into the cereal section for the child was jumping up and down to get his favorite assuming he wanted to have it for his Saturday morning breakfast this upcoming weekend. Smiling, he soon picked up the pace seeing that it was Bruce and Damian doing their own shopping.

     The Librarian turned around and smiled as well seeing his favorite customer. 

     "Jason, what a pleasant surprise, are you here shopping too?" Nodding, he soon explained to him that he was running a littlle low on stuff and decided to come here to stock up plus get things for supper as the older man understood. Since it was just him and the youngster, he didn't shop much for they would go out to eat instead which left him only cooking 3 days out of the week. But he was here because Damian wanted cereal and had to oblige just so he would stop whining and complaining that he didn't get to spend too much time with him which wasn't true at all but his son loved to be overdramatic.

     Aside from being a librarian, Bruce was also known as an Entrepreneur working over at the famous Wayne Enterprises that had first belonged to his father when he was a child himself. Despite being born into the upper class, the Wayne Male had gotten a pretty normal childhood with his father who was known as a doctor and his mother as a homemaker, they had made sure that their son had gotten a decent upbringing and taught him to never look down on people who were beneath them for they were still like them regardless of what background they came from.

     Jason had done his research even when breaking news had hit a few days after their murders when they were heading home from their family movie night. Gunshots had rang in the air followed by drops of pearls smeared in a large pool of blood made him understood why this man had dedicated his life in wanting to do so much for the community holding charity galas, setting up fundraisers which donated useful stuff to people who were in need, even as going far as donating school supplies to children whose parents were less fortunate from buying a pack of pencils.

     The kid looked at the teen with a stoic grim expression painted on his young features seeing that this stranger was talking to his father. He never really liked it when his father would be conversating and socializing with people who were not him in other words, he really didn't like sharing his father with anyone which was one of the reasons why Bruce hadn't dated in awhile; not even bringing home a woman to get to know her long enough for more than 10 minutes at a time without giving the most threatening glare a child at that age could muster when they didn't like to meet or didn't want to get to know their parents' new girl or boyfriend.

     Once they had paid for their stuff, and were leaving through the automated glass doors, Bruce had asked the High School student if he would like to stay for dinner with them instead leaving a shocked Damian with eyes as large as saucers not liking the idea at all. Jason on the other hand was more surprised never have been invited to somebody's house before who was not one of his friend's. Thinking for a moment and nodding his head, he soon brought out his cellphone texting Roy to let him know to not wait up for him for he was going to be having supper at the Librarian's house leaving the red head to text back instantly as inquisitive as he was responded to find out what was the matter only for the emerald eyed individual telling it was nothing only stating that he might get some help with his assignment from him.

     With the father and son pair in the expensive silver Mercedes and the student on his motorcycle, the three people soon left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, trust me, it will get better stay tuned for Part 2! ;D


	10. Chapter 7. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 right now! And just for the record, despite this being an au, Bruce still lives in Wayne Manor just to give you guys the heads up :) now, let's get it on!

 

      **Where: Wayne Manor, Gotham City.**

**Time: 6:23 p.m.**

If anyone ever told him that the school librarian lived inside a mansion, Jason would've laughed his head off and told them that they were lying just to make themselves look good. But taking a double take at the large estate that stood tall and mighty before him, he really had to apologize later. Getting out of the car as well as walking up towards him sending him a wink without breaking his stride, the teenaged Todd quickly soon followed making sure to close his mouth for he didn't want to catch any flies in the long run.

     An elderly man who looked to be the age of 75, stood before them a smile spread onto his wrinkled features but his eyes twinkled in delight seeing that his master had brought home company and was very excited to start spoiling him right away but also made sure to keep his composure.

     "Welcome home Master Bruce, Master Damian, and who would you might be?" He asked as he helped them out of their coats to put them on the coat rack. Jason smiled obediently.

     "Jason Todd, it is very nice to meet you." Never forgetting his manners, he then shook hands with the old kind gentleman.

     "The pleasure is all mine, my name is Alfred Pennyworth and I would be most happy to be of service to you there Master Jason." 

    "Not only is Alfred the family butler, but he has been a part of our family since before I was born as well as being a great confidant." 

     "Indeed I have and will forever remain to be that way. Now if you all will excuse me, I will be going back into the kitchen for dinner will be approximately 20 minutes. Until then, why don't you give Master Jason a tour of the manor Master Bruce? I'm sure he would love and enjoy it during his stay here." Nodding, he did just that leaving the two men to explore while the toddler aged child went up to his room not bothering to excuse himself still pretty mad that it wasn't going to be just him and his father tonight.

     Bruce sweat-dropped and sighed. "Please excuse my son's behavior, he doesn't really like it when I bring home new guests at times because he thinks I pay more attention to them than I do to him." 

     Jason shook his head to let him know that there were no hard feelings at all. "Eh, don't worry about it. He's still young he just needs to get used to the idea give him time." Smiling, the pair soon walked away letting the tour began.

     The high schooler was intrigued. Never before had he been to a Librarian's ho-mansion before. The last time he had been to someone's house from school was when he was around 12 and needed help with his math homework. Mr. Burke, his math teacher, had invited him to his house to study. But this was like being in a whole new world. For what he saw so far was the many oak related objects, and rooms that haven't even been used yet. 

      However, what captivated him the most was the Wayne's home library in which he surprised him the most out of anything that he had seen so far. Bruce stood at the doorway letting Jason get carried away in every book that had been collected throughout the years of the past.

    "Woah, you have every book that was ever written by Hans Christian Andersen?" He asked while flipping through the pages of The Snow Queen as Bruce walked towards him.

     "You bet, my father had given me the complete set on my 7th birthday. Out of all the authors, he is my favorite one of all right after Charles Dickens of course."

     Jason beamed. "Really? He's my favorite too. That's one of the reasons why I love the little mermaid so much." Bruce grinned feeling that they had something in common already.

     "That's good to hear. By the way, how is your research for your book report coming along?" Jason blushed slightly pink shaking his head.

     "To be totally honest with you, I haven't even started yet. But, I did discover something or... someone as I should say. Hear me out on this. Early this morning while I was working over at the docks, I saw a merman. A real actual merman."

     Bruce raised an eyebrow at the boy thinking he was crazy. He had read a lot of fairy-tales during his childhood as well as other books, sat down with Damian watching cartoon movies but never had he heard someone talking about meeting a fictional character. This was all new to him. 

    "Is it true? Is it actually true? A merman that exists?" Jay nodded his head wanting for the Librarian to believe him."

     "It is true! I swear on my dead mom's grave that I'm definitely not lying to you. He even had a tail fin that was the most rarest yet most beautful color of blue that I had ever seen. We even said hello and he just dived back in. I saw it with my own eyes." 

     Bruce blinked twice trying to digest all of this information at once but he didn't have time to ponder over it for Damian shouted that dinner was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the Wayne's have a library in their home indeed. I can imagine Bruce as a young kid sitting on his father's lap and would read with him :') now that's what I call a great child hood memory. Before the night that had changed everything :'(
> 
> Chapter 8 will be up soon :)


	11. Chapter 8.

 

     Dinner had been delicious!

     Jason rubbed his stomach as he covered his mouth to belch. He had never had baked ziti that good before; the last time he had it was when his mother had cooked it. It wasn't as good like how he imagined it would be, but at least he was able to hold onto that memory of himself and she doing something together before fully turning to the drugs.

     Dessert consisted of chocolate cream pie and glasses of milk to wash it down which was absolutely delectable leaving Alfred to wrap two big slices for him and Roy when he would get back to their apartment. While the dishes were being washed with the help of Damian, Bruce and Jason went outside to take in the beauty of the nightly atmosphere. They gazed at the stars that sparkled beautifully in the pitch black sky taking in the kodak moment.

     "After dinner, my father would bring me out here letting us do some star watching as well. He would even bring his telescope while we would find some of the planets. And if we were lucky enough, we would videotape some shooting stars when a meteor shower would come." Jason smiled but as he looked up at the sky, his mind was on someone else. Bruce caught onto it quickly.

     "You're still thinking about him aren't you? The merman that you were talking about from earlier?" 

     Jason twiddled his fingers. He didn't think he was looking that obvious knowing that the man that was sitting beside him would catch up to his attitude that quickly. If he had known about him from way back, deep down, he wish that he could've been his father instead. He listened,  he was patient, and he would give good advice especially when it came onto books that he could borrow for him to do his assignments.

     "I'm sorry, no matter how many times I try to forget about him, he just keeps popping up into my mind. As a kid, I've always been a fan of fairy-tales especially of fictional characters. I never had friends while I was growing up so that's what I would always entertain myself by putting my nose in books that only myself could be in for hours on end." 

     Bruce smiled knowing what it was like to hold onto that childhood memory and today even at 32 years old, he was still captivated by its colorful artwork and memorizing lines that Damian loved the most about him that he could spend time away from work to read to his young son.

     "You know you're never too old to keep believing what you think is real Jason. When I was your age, I also believed in fairy-tales that I would get lost in my own world also. After the unexpected death of my parents, I would always find myself in my room and read. Using my imagination gave me a new perspective in life to be who I am today, but today's youth are so caught up in what is happening right now, that they forget the simple things in life never taking the time to stop and smell the roses. Because, you will never know what will happen unless you stop and stare."

     Jason thought about it as he still staredas well as listening to the chirping of the crickets while the soft glow of the fireflies made their appearance despite being the fall season.

     "Thanks Bruce."

    "Anytime."

      _"It was so nice of you to join me. For years, I have been wanting to meet a real life human, and now I have finally gotten my wish. This is just too good to be true."_

_Jason smiled warmly while he held hands with the younger male as his midnight blue tail sparkled like blue sapphires that illuminated the entire ocean floor. His eyes were a captivating blie as well as they stared into emerald green orbs._

_Their faces were an inch away from the other as a hot breath cascading over plush lips that looked very kissable. A large hand soon stroked the cheek on olive skin that was soon flushed._

       _"So beautiful..." He muttered. Blue eyes twinkled in longing and hope._

"Ah!" Jason shouted as he jumped up from his sleep. He panted hard as his chest rised up and down with every breath that he had taken. His head turned to see Roy who was sound asleep oblivious to what was happening which caused the Todd teen to roll his eyes then gazed at the red digital numbers of the clock that read 3:47 a.m. The dream that he had felt so real, like he was actually there in the ocean holding hands with the merman. He bit his bottom lip not knowing what to do from here on out, if he kept dreaming and visioning like this, he would never turned any of them to reality. 

     He needed to get out of the room, out of the apartment hoping that some fresh air would do him some good. Besides, he had enough time to get to the docks to start his job anyway so he killed time by getting up to get himself dressed but not without writing a little note to set on his side of the bed where Roy would read it once he would wake up.

      _"I have to know... I just really have to know."_

And he started his bike driving out of the city at 4:26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 9.

 

      **Where: Gotham Docks.**

**Time: 4:59 a.m.**

The sky changed from black to now mixtures of thin lines of red and orange. The air grew slightly cool by the time Jason had found his way back to the docks. It was quiet, so quiet that you could cut the silence with a large serrated knife. Taking off his helmet and looking at the time on his watch seeing that he still had enough time to start his early morning job, he decided to kill time by taking out his homework out of his backpack to start.

     Dick yawned and stretched his stiff limbs and yawned the biggest yawn ever. Seeing that Spike was still asleep, the human fish boy saw that it was still quite early the perfect time to start singing his morning song to start the day off on the good foot. As a kid, apart from doing acrobatic performances with his parents back in the circus, Dick also happened to be a very great singer; taught by his mother who would give him singing lessons, Dick was a pure natural when he would start to belt out tunes that sounded so beautiful and angelic like singing to a baby in order for it to get to sleep soundly.

     And so, without further ado, he swam up to the Surface breathing a sigh of content. The air was cold but it didn't matter to him right now. What he really wanted to do right now was sing, to welcome a new day ahead, and to lighten the mood of people as well as their spirits. Clearing his throat, he began to open his mouth letting the musical notes out like running water.

     Jason slowly opened his eyes while rubbing them in the process. Seeing that he fell asleep while doing his math homework, he quickly checked the time seeing that it was now 5:38 as he sighed in relief seeing that he still had enough time. Stretching out the remaining amounts of slumber and stiffness, he then started to hear singing. Jay grew confused. There was nobody out here at this time in the morning plus none of the workers that he grew to knew ever sang, they would whistle and hum but they would never for the life of them would sing especially so angelic that it would sound as sweet and pure as honey.

     Slowly getting up to solve the mystery, he then began to walk to investigate who would be singing such a sweet and unbelievably beautiful song that he could remember his mother would sing to him when he was little when he would have nightmares that would wake him up.

    Moving some old crates out of the way, a shocked expression grew on his features. There, sitting on top of the rocks nearby, sat the merman that he had seen before singing his heart out. Jason couldn't find his voice, his green eyes twinkled in amazement trying to comprehend what was going on right before him. His voice was smooth like running water, pure like honey, he was even more beautiful in the upcoming sunlight even when his wet hair had stuck to his neck and his olive skin gleamed like an angel's halo.

     The heart was beating at the maxxed rate than the norm. He gently bit his bottom lip careful not to make a sound for he didn't want to disturb the creature's song. Finally at the end, when the human fish had made his grand finale, Jason clapped like he had never clapped before surprising Dick who then gasped couldn't believe that he was being watched the entire time!

     "Wow, that was absolutely amazing! You have a wonderful singing voice." Jason said as he smiled warmly. Seeing that the human was not a threat, Dick blushed a bright shade of tomato red as he covered his mouth delicately and smiled back as he swam up to meet the him up close.

     "...Thank you..." He muttered leaving the taller male flabbergasted.

     "You can talk?" He asked seeing him nod.

     "Of course I can, I may be a merman, but I'm still human though."

     "Right, sorry about that. It's just that...well... I thought merpeople couldn't or wouldn't be able to understand what we would say or think. I guess I've been spending too much time reading books." Dick shook his head.

     "All is forgiven. No hard feelings necessary. If you do not think this is weird at all, I have watched you since yesterday. You were playing with the land seal." 

     Jason tried to comprehend what he meant by that term. Then, it quickly dawned on him. "You mean dog? Oh yes! I was playing with him by the way. His name is Spotty and he's a dalmation. He just loves to play fetch whenever I'm around here working the early morning shift." 

     "You work here?" 

     "Yeah, it's known as a part time job but I also come out here whenever I want to get away from all of the hustle and bustle. It can be such a drag at times. But enough of this crappy talk, what is your name by the way if I may ask?"

     "I'm Dick." 

     Jason soon grew dumbfounded but the other giggled taking no offense at all.

     "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. My real actual name is Richard, Richard Grayson, but I like to be called Dick better which is a lot better than my first name anyday." 

     Jason grinned from ear to ear. "Jason Peter Todd, but you can call me Jason or Jay whichever name is comfortable for you then it's alright with me." 

     "That's cool, thank you Jason Peter Todd.... er Jason. It is very nice to meet you as well. Say, have you ever swam in the ocean before?" 

     Jason shook his head feeling a little hesitant about the idea. He had been to the community pool but that was only inside plus, the water was warm and comfortable enough for the visitors to come and enjoy. But to swim in the cold water in the middle of the docks on a November morning like this especially with a merman, now that was saying something. But he didn't want to turn down the opportunity. Taking off his black sneakers and socks letting his bare feet breath, he soon found himself next to the teen and smiled shyly. 

     And together, they soon dived under.


	13. Chapter 9. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter part is inspired from watching a Little Bear episode called Little Bear's Mermaid since I was around 4-5 years old at the time. Hope you all will like it! comments make me happy too! ^.^

 

     With holding Dick's hand, Jason became very amazed with the underwater life. Legs moved up and down while the tailfin flipped up and down as well as the merboy took his time showing the human boy all that he could see and point out. From seeing different colored coral, brightly colored rocks, seashells, and sea urchins, to different types of fish, seahorses, dolphins, and even whales!-which were Jason's favorite of all!

     Jason was having the time of his life. Never before that he would have such an experience as well as an adventure with a merman out of all the fairytales to say so the least. They swam and swam until they were even racing each other to see who would be the fastest swimmer of all but like most creatures, Dick came in first leaving Jay to smile and clap as he laughed like there was no tomorrow watching him do twists and turns when all of a sudden, the next thing he knew was that his hands were being held and his face was staring straight into electric blue eyes that grew mischievous. They were spinning around while doing a dance as they laughed together clearly having a blast that would definitely be unforgettable.

     By the time the two had made it back to shore, it was time for Jason to start work. Dick grew a little sad, he didn't want for his new found friend to leave just yet, but seeing and knowing that it was important for the young teen, he then let him go plus asked him if he was going to come back tomorrow only as a nod for a response as well as telling him that he worked 3 days a week and hearing that tomorrow was going to be his third day here, became excited. Waving goodbye one last time, the human fish dived back under his midnight blue tail sparkled in the fresh sunlight. Jay smiled once more knowing now there was work to be done.

     Later that afternoon in the school library, Jason sat in the more quieter spots doing his book report. As he was writing, he just couldn't get the merman out of his head as he flipped through another page into the book. Soon, a tapping on his shoulder got his attention as he looked up to see Wally with a toothy smile on his freckled face while Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes but smiled anyway as he pointed to an empty chair to let him use.

     "So Jay-Jay, whatcha doing your report on anyway?" Now Jason really did roll his eyes and blew the strand of white hair from his forehead. He liked Wally as a brother, but sometimes the red head could be as clueless as a 6 year old. Ever since the 17-year-old had transfered to Gotham from Central City due to his Aunt Iris's job as a news reporter, the guy had been more use to his new hometown in more ways than one. One Saturday a month, when she along with his Uncle Barry would be gone for the weekend, he would throw the most awesomeness parties that anyone from the High School would go to. Although he was more of the partylad than a study type of guy, he still managed to get pure A's and B's on either tests, or pop quizes.

     "F.Y.I. there Wally, I'm doing my book report on any fantasy related subject that I'm working on thank you very much. And by the way, if you're asking me to come to your house for another one of your partiesthis upcoming weekend, count me out of it. I rather stay home and finish up instead. And stop calling me Jay-Jay."

     That made the smile on his face instantly turned into a frown. "Awww... but Jay you gotta come. Besides, this weekend, it will be a dance contest and I know how much you and Roy love dancing. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris will be going on their date leaving me with the house all alone and nobody at all without Adult supervision. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee...." Putting on the puppy dog look always gave the blue eyed teen time to reconsider but this time, he wasn't going to give in that easily, in secret truth, he was going to go straight to the Docks that Saturday night without Dick knowing and spend the night over at George's house as well to dog-sit Spotty.

     "I can't Wally, I really have to stay at home and finish up. This counts as 90% of my grade if I want to graduate early. Besides, instead of throwing parties, why don't you have study sessions instead? that way, your Aunt and Uncle will see that you are taking studying very seriously." 

     Wally scoffed as he picked up the book that Jason had who glared at him with a deathly expression but he didn't pay him any mind. 

     "Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are going to become a preschool teacher once you get a fulltime job and not a job that deals with doing paperwork, inventory, or help to pack away fish. I mean come on, mermaids? You gotta be kidding, everybody knows that they don't exist if they did, I would have found one in my pool a long time ago." 

     Jay still kept on with his death glare as he grabbed the book. "Why don't you pick up a book and learn something? I don't know how in the hell you manage to keep up with A's and B's."


	14. Chapter 9. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part of Chapter 9 Enjoy!

 

     "So, you're really serious about mermaids huh?" Wally asked as he took a big bite of his burger as Jason swallowed a bite of his chili dog for they were having lunch underneath the shaded oak tree. Nodding, he soon took a sip of his soda.

     "Yeah, there's just..something special about them that makes me want to learn even more. Are they more than just fictional characters? myths? There is so much to learn about anything that comes into mind that it can be hard to choose and where to start." Wally thought for a moment after he took the words in carefully. 

     "Well, knowing that you work over at the docks, have you ever..seen one up close? whether you were younger?" Jay shook his head but with the question being asked, he gently bit his bottom lip wondering what the red-head's reaction would be if he blurted out his secret discovery that happened just from this morning.

     "No. But just from earlier, I did get to see one up close and personal." After hearing the words that flew out of his mouth, Wally started to gasp but his mouth was quickly covered by the other boy's hand who soon shushed him.

     "Listen Kid Idiot, you want the whole world to hear you? You are the only person I'm telling you this. If you blow it, then half of the entire school will want to know what I'm hiding or if they think I'm being crazy. Do. Not. Fuck. It. Up. Got it?" 

     Wally vigorously nodded his head as the hand moved away. But he had another question to ask that was burning deep inside. "But why would you want to keep this a secret anyway?"

     "Wally don't you understand, if by talking about it, it would put the merpeople in jeopardy. They will want to know where they came from as well. That will also give them the knowledge to even want to do harmful things to their underwater kingdom and all other parts. Besides, people today cause a hell of a lot more trouble in many countries not just here and it usually starts with the oceans. They deserve to live happy and have a decent life just like us, even what we're doing right now." 

     "I see your point. But have you ever stop to think that some might not be happy with their life underwater? What if they would like to live up on land and get to have that experience of wanting to be just like us as well? It's only fair to want to know what they would like to do apart from just swim all day long."

     Jason thought about it remembering his little adventure with Dick from eariler as that memory brought a smile to his face but quickly shook his head to answer the high school senior's question hoping he didn't see that he had that dazed look in his eyes.

     "I never thought of it that way, you're right Walls. Maybe I should dig a little deeper while finishing up this report. Thanks."

     "Anytime. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, maybe I will meet a mermaid too." Wally flashed his 100-watt smile as Jay rolled his eyes and smirked good heartedly seeing the freckled face teen getting up and waved goodbye but not without dumping his garbage into the waste basket before going back into the building.

     "Jaybird, when are you coming to bed?" Roy whined seeing his boyfriend finishing up another page as he sat at the desk in their shared bedroom. 

     "Just a few more minutes, I want to get this narrowed down as much as possible."

     "That's what you said from the past 2 hours ago. Come on, I want to cuddle with you." 

    Jay sighed. He loved Roy very much but sometimes, he would act childish compared to Wally and the boy had a child's heart but in a soon to be young adult body.

     "Okay, how about 2 minutes, and then I'm all your's alright? I really want to get this finished and I have 5 more pages left to do."

     Roy nodded and continued to stare on watching his partner and good friend concentrate very hard amd that was what he loved about him more than anything else. As kids, Jason would stay up all hours of the night to finish what had been assigned to him and would definitely take it very seriously without stopping for a break every now and again. Besides, he had always loved books and would get stuck in them for hours and hours on end always wanting to know what would happen next after the conclusion.

     The way he would have his tongue stick out when he would be so engrossed in what he was doing that it was mesmerizing. The way his eyebrows would furrow together when he would be doing some deep thinking, plus the way he would always tap his pencil or pen when he would thinking what to write next that would be a great homerun. 

     That was just one of the many things he loved about Jason Todd.


	15. Chapter 10.

 

     Back underneath the ocean floor, laughter could be heard coming from miles around. Dolphins and sharks and other fish of any size and color were playing a game called kick the clam. The pink shell was being tossed around by the members of the sea as they all tried to keep it from touching the ground while having the time of their lives. Dick on the other hand though, who usually enjoyed playing with his friends, had decided to sit it out as he just stared off into space completely preoccupied and unaware of what was going on in front of him. That was until Spike came over and took him out of his daydreaming.

     "Hey Dick, aren't you going to play with us?" He asked seeing his human fish friend smile a warm smile and softly shook his head.

     "Maybe later, right now I've got some important stuff to do. I'll play another time." And he swam away leaving the others confused. They've never seen him like this before as well as fearing that he might have been coming down with something or as he would say 'feeling a bit under the weather' due to him listening on how humans would phrase their sentences. Spike sighed knowing exactly what he had gone to go do as waved goodbye to the other mammals following the teenager; after all, he was the only one who knew about his fascination.

     Dick stuck out his tongue in full concentration as he used his pencil to draw on the details of his sketch. He lightly shaded in the eyes as well as the slight cheekbones and his most favorite, the white streak of hair that laid delicately on the forehead away from the full head of ebony black as he grinned widely admiring his work and sighed dreamily. He had been working on it for a couple of weeks now and at long last it was finally finished.

     Spike soon appeared at the doorway just in time to see his companion staring dreamy eyed with half lids holding up the piece of paper gently. Shaking his head he then swam towards him wanting to say something, anything at all but Dick had beat him to it.

     "Isn't he just handsome Spike? It took me awhile just to get his features right not to mention even taking classes over at the Art Studio. That was the best 2 hours I've ever spent." 

     "Yeah, I do agree, he is a work of art indeed." Spike sighed as he swam on his side of the area looking over at his rock and sea urchin collection while still hearing the other fawn over the boy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was happy that Dick had made a new friend the first friend who was a mortal being, but deep down, he couldn't help but to worry. Dick was friendly to almost anyone he knew ever since he had met him and being a good big brother figure like most, he often took the initiative of protecting him as much as possible plus scolding him for running off at times when they would get into their arguments. Even though he knew he was old enough to take care of himself, a part of him saw that he was the same little merboy that he found after his parents were murdered and left him all alone.

     "After all, he's kind, and sweet, and does seem very openminded to anything that he knows a lot about. I wish... I just wish I could be up there with him. Just to see and know what it feels like to be apart of that, that... community. I want to walk like them, eat like them, see what type of activities they do... But I know I'll never be able to live that part of my life. Have you ever wished to know what it would be like to live on land Spike?" Dick asked not taking his eyes away from his drawn photo.

     Spike wanted to say no but he couldn't. He knew just how much Dick was curious about the outside world plus also knew that hewas very adventurous knowing he couldn't stay still for long. Besides, he and his family were apart of the circus always moving from one place to the other never staying on one side or area of the ocean for long. Because it was apart of their lively hood, they were never tired or too tired. But it was impossible to say no to the teen. Dick had such a big heart and always did the right thing, even going through crazy stunts just to save a baby starfish that he just had to sit back and let it absorb into the confines of his brain to know how in the world did he do the things he would do.

     "Dick listen and just hear me out okay? Do you...really like this Jason guy?"

     Growing confused and slightly tilting his head he had to ask only to get the same question.

     "Yeah I do, I mean, he does seem to be like a great guy and he does also have a playful side too." 

     Spike clenched his teeth. That was not what he really meant by that. Just by seeing the picture that he drew and of course being mesmerized by it, he really had to be more about his question.

    "What I meant to say was, do you like like him?" 

     Dick had to think real hard to understand what the dolphin meant by his sentenced question. Soon, it all came to light as he blushed a shade of pink as he looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing as of right now and he cleared his throat.

     "I...I think I do."

     

     


	16. Chapter 10. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, I'm sorry everyone for putting this fic on hold, school has just been murdering me lately now that I'm in my final year here at the University of Phoenix. But the good news is I've been done with all my school woork of my Operating Systems Support class from the other day so I don't go back until Tuesday :) anyway, let's get it on!!!

 

     After the words had slipped out of the merteen's lips, Spike looked on in shock. He had to blink twice to make sure that he had listened very carefully to his friend's answer.

     "What? You like like him?" Dick nodded not wanting to see the look on the mammal's face worried that he might be upset. Spike was great dolphin and was everybody's best friend once you would get to know him, but unline the human fish, he wasn't so much on the trusting of humans side. He would read stories depicting them to be mean, hateful, and evil. They would lie, cheat, and steal but had to do it in a way where you wouldn't even know or see. And that was what worried him for his companion most of all.

     "But Dick, you don't really know much about him. You've only known him twice so far and you admire him that instantly?"

     Dick had shut his eyes not wanting to hear anymore of Spike's lectures; in his opinion, he could nag at most times and wouldn't know when to stop at any given time. "I just can't help it. He is a really good guy. You should've seen the expressions he had on his face when I brought him to explore he looked so mesmerized that it was so...wonderful and amazing." Spike sweat-dropped seeing that the boy had that dreamy look in his eyes again.

     "So you really do care about him don't you?" Dick nodded once more. 

     "Yeah, I do apologize, I don't mean to act this way I just can't help it. For the first time ever since after my parents' demise, I have finally found someone who sees the real me and will want to know more about. I haven't felt this way towards anybody before not since I met you. Don't get me wrong, I love you but more like a brother but there is something special and unique about Jason that I want to get to know more about."

     Spike could see the love and warmth in his eyes and soon he then softened. But there was just so much more he wanted to say.

    "Dick, we are from different worlds. After all, he is a human and you're a merman. I can't tell you how to live your live because even though you are old enough to understand, you still have a lot to know and you are also growing up each passing day; plus, you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you really feel so strongly about him, then you should be the one to tell him. In other words, keep an open mind."

     The next thing he knew, he was being engulfed into a tight but warm hug. Smiling softly, he soon hugged back as tears ran down his slightly flushed cheeks and before he knew it, he even planted a kiss on the warm blooded mammal's cheek.

    "Thank you so much for understanding." 

     "You're welcome Dick, anytime. That's what big brothers are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short but it will get better overtime hopefully in the next chapter Stay tuned! I just love how I made Spike so understanding maybe he will be turning over a new leaf to put his trust in humans after all :)


	17. Chapter 11.

 

     The rest of the schoolweek had quickly turned into the weekend. Kids and teens were very excited and relived to know that their two days off had now finally arrived leaving them to have full relaxation time and fun with friends and family whether it was going to be staying at home or going out for a day in the city. 

     Saturday morning quickly turned into the afternoon thus evening and now full fledged night time. Roy had finished tying his shoe laces as he got off the bed walking into the living room area only to see Jason zip up his leather jacket.

     "Going out Jaybird?" He asked only to see his boyfriend nod not even uttering out a word as he quickly got his motorbike helmet off the rack.

     "Going to be spending the night over at the Docks. I even promised George that I would dogsit Spotty while he's out with a couple friends of his as well. I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." 

     Roy blinked as well as growing confused. Why in the world would the Todd teen want to spend the night over at the Docks of all places that smelt like fish and bird shit at times? In his opinion, he found it to be very boring indeed especially if said boyfriend had a job there three days out of the entire week too.

     "So does that mean I'm gonna have to be going to Wally's alone huh? Come on Jay, I've been looking forward to going all week long especially with you. We haven't really gone out since the day I left Gotham now that I'm back, it's like you barely have time for me now." Roy had put on his best puppy eyes knowing that the look alone would make Jason have a major soft spot for them that would turn him into mush. He soon sighed feeling a little guilty.

     "Sorry man, I guess I haven't realized it as of late. But I'm making a vow to you: When I get back tomorrow, I'll take you out for Brunch and afterwards, we can even have a nice picnic at the park. What do you say to that?" 

     Roy slowly uncrossed his arms giving a slow but small smile in the process. Walking towards him and gave a kiss on the cheek. "I'd like that thanks Jaybird. Well, see you tomorrow."

     Giving him one last hug and a nod of his head he soon made it out of the door with Roy smiling warmly and lovingly after him.  _"My Jaybird, full of surprises."_

The Docks became gravely quiet by the time Jason got there as he got off his bike taking off the helmet as well. George's house was already lit up meaning that the old man was still inside but he was dressed up for a good night with his older friends as he was giving the teenager some instructions and emergency numbers that were on the fridge with dinner being inside in case he got hungry. With one last wave, the owner soon left leaving the dog and human to spend some quality time together as Jason got his food and water ready for him to enjoy.

     The water of the sea soon bubbled and splashed only to reveal Dick as he breathed a sigh of relief taking in the cool November air and exhaling all at once. Everywhere was in dead silence with not even the seagulls flying around to make their usual calling to one another. That gave the merteen the right chance in time to start singing yet another song now that there was nobody around. Inhaling all the air that he muster into his lungs, the mythical creature soon let out a calming tune that flowed along with the wind that became quite natural for anybody to stop what they were doing in order to listen.

     Jason sat in the big beige armchair as he was reading the borrowed mermaid book to Spotty who took quite pleasure into listening to his human companion read. Suddenly, a calming and rich melody made his ears stand to attention as he followed the noise by going through his doggy door with Jason following quickly behind to make sure that he would be in any danger.

     It became so peaceful yet familiar all at the same time as a smile quickly grew realizing that it was  _him again!_ Slowly following the wonderful miraculous voice, the merboy was singing his heart out but his eyes were closed being oblivious to who was watching him from behind.

      _"Hehehe, this is definitely deja vu."_ He thought as he made a low chuckle careful to not disturb the creature's moment.

      _"But, he sounds even more beautiful. I can never get enough of listening to him at all."_

The song had now finally come to a close as blue eyes slowly revealed themselves again and clapping could be heard along with barking too. Turning around plus grinning real wide, he waved to the two quickly using his fin to swim towards them as Spotty gave him a lick on the cheek to show that he had remembered him quickly trusting him since the other day when they had officially met.

     "Back again Jason? I didn't know you were coming at all."

     "Yeah well, just thought it would be good to get out for a night instead of being at home all Saturday long. And of course, it's nice to know that you remembered my name." Jason laughed while Dick giggled.

     "Of course, why would I not? You are someone who looks very familiar indeed." He soon petted the dalmation's head. Jason smiled warmly basking in the sweet tender moment between merman and canine hearing his sweet little laughs as eyes were now trained on him. Blue eyes that looked like deep pools of the ocean that could swallow you up and take you where your heart desired the most. Underneath the moon light, they sparkled and twinkled like two sapphires that were rare enough to not be scratched and had to be protected for all eternity. Eyes that belonged to the most ancient sea warriors instead of a delicate creature that looked so innocent that needed to be protected himself from strays and strangers that wanted to examine him if he was captured to be part of a musem display or get eaten by the hungry sharks out there.

     Luckily, Dick called his name leaving him to shake his head and blushed thanking the dark that hid his brightly crimson face.

     "So, uh... that was a great song you were singing and it sounded so beautiful yet very powerful." Jason's eyes soon widened after realizing what he had just blurted out loud covering his face.  _"Damn it! Why did I have to say that!? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!!! ARGH!!! now he thinks I'm just like the rest of these creepy old geezers! Fuck!"_

Not wanting to see the other's expression of what he might have thought of him, Dick looked surprised while blushing a deep shade of crimson that even had spread to his ears despite the coolness of the water temperature.

     "Why thank you very much for the sweet compliment. That really means a lot to me."

     "Really? You're not disgusted?" Shaking his head, he looked at the human more tenderly.

    "Of course not, why would you think that? It has been such a long time since I was told that. However, you are the very first human instead of a sea creature or another merperson and that I am quite grateful for."

     "You mean there are more of you all that look like you?" 

     "That's correct. There is more life down in the sea apart from sea animals and the types of plants and rocks that are on the ocean floor. If you are willing enough, I would like to take you to see where I live. If you are able that is."

     Grinning real wide to know a new adventure was going to begin underway, he soon took off his t-shirt revealing his noticeable six pack. Dick gulped as his blue eyes twinkled even more doing more staring; he gently bit his bottom lip couldn't believe that the boy in front of him could be this hot! He soon looked away fanning himself trying hard to get rid of the image in his head and trying his best to not stretch out his hand to feel the washboard abs when Jason had made it into the water but his smile soon fell when he asked the creature what was the matter only to get a big grin as a response to let him know that everything was fine.

     Giving the dog a final wave with promises that he would be back, the two soon dived under cool water.


	18. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God! I'm so sorry that I have abandoned this story for awhile. School has just been really getting to me and when I want to start adding, I'm just too tired. So, for my absence, Here' Chapter 12!

 

     "Wait, there is something I would like to do that would help you first before we begin our journey." Jason grew confused as he raised an eyebrow but the help that Dick had suggested left him speechless. Soft lips mashed against his for at least 10 seconds before he slowly pulled away leaving the teen to be blushing ten different shades of red not expecting him to be so forward. But at that very last minute, he was able to breathe properly underwater like on land.

     Dick slightly blushed as he cleared his throat. "I am most terribly sorry. In order for you to breathe, we assist the newcomers through lip contact it is the only way for them to be able to be free to swim around without having the fear of losing air capacity to drown." He looked away feeling quite embarrassed but the touch of the other boy's hand felt warm making him look up into his beautiful emerald eyes that took his breath away; shaking the many thoughts out of his head, he then cleared his throat.

     "Well then, let's get going." And soon they were on their way. They swam in silence not really bothering to make conversation at all. Both were just too excited: Dick was excited to be his number 1 tour guide to show him around the underwater city and Jason for he just couldn't wait to see what was going to be beyond the outskirts of the ocean. Finally, just behind the forest of tall kelp and rocks, was Atlantis that lit up the entire floor that sent the human teen boy eyes widened in surprise and pure excitement. Keeping his hand in his, the merteen lead him through into the very colorful city as he surveyed his surroundings looking fron one side of the street to the next as he watched the different types of merpeople going about their business.

     "Jason, Welcome to Atlantis." For the next half hour, Dick had taken the liberty of showing the other boy around as much as he possibly could while talking his head off as well. They went to the many stores, checked out the botanical garden, and even met some merpeople along the way who some were pretty decent to the newcomer while most on the other hand, didn't take him too kindly only muttering under their breath about mere mortals only wanting to know about their kind.

     At the end of the tour, the two made it towards the old sunken ship in which Dick proudly called it his home that he had shared with his dolphin friend and big brother figure Spike who was shocked to see Jason up close before his very eyes. At first, the mammal was a little nervous but the minute when Jason swam slowly towards him and stook out his hand, to let him know that he was neither dangerous or evil, the water creature then stuck out his fin and shook the human's arm giving him a well deserved genuine smile to know that he was okay in his book. Dick smiled warmly knowing that night that the two sea goers had made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is short but at least I kept my promise :) I'll have to think of some more ideas so part 2 will be here soon! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead, kill me do whatever, but the good news is that I'm nearing the end of my Bachelors Program in almost 4 months. So please get ready for Chapter 13!

 

     "You were born and raised in the Circus?" Jason asked as his face lit up with pure excitement while his voice was filled with wonder as well as Dick bashfully looked the other way while nodding in the process without looking up at the other's eyes.

     "Yeah, we used to travel all over and throughout the ocean putting on marvelous shows for other merpeople to enjoy and have an unforgettable experience. You could say that we were the primay entertainers; they would even ask for encores at times. That's why we would practice to make sure that our acts would be quite mesmerizing to say the least." Dick soon sighed as he got out one of his new-found books and lazily started to flip through its pages. "They were like my entire family. As a little merboy, I've had always looked up to them like they were Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. Especially Cornelius Haly, who was in charge of everything that was given to each and every one of us."

     Jason was intrigued. Never had he quite imagined a merperson like the ebony haired teen to be born into something so exciting yet breathtaking and nerve-racking all at once. It was no wonder that despite being lanky, Dick did have a nice set of developing abs around the corner. The book was soon closed as the happy go lucky half human soon had a sad expression.

     "But all good things must come to an end."

     Jay then raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked his voiced laced with confusion but mentally, he instantly regretted asking that question seeing the year younger male's light blue eyes turned into a dark shade which had indicated that he was starting to feel sad reliving that painful memory of the past wishing that he could just go back in time and stop what had happened.

     "After our last show that we had done, we had gotten one of our rarest days off so we decided was to take a swim throughout the floor. And then, it happened: Tiger Sharks, two of them, they were quite large due to me having the intelligence of an 8 year old back then. They looked hungry yet angry like they hadn't eaten in days. Both my mom and dad had done their best in trying to protect me..." Tears soon blurred his eyesight, but with a strong heart and mind, he continued. "They had tried to swim away, but it was too late. I was too scared to look back but I knew at that time something was terribly wrong." One, two, three drops ran down his cheeks; despite feeling the water's low temperature, Jason still had some body warmth left within him as he had soon put his large hand on top of the middle sized one as he used his index finger to hook under the bronze chin slowly letting sapphire look into emerald.

     "No one can ever blame you after what you had gone through that day. I was also in that type of traumatizing situation myself. As a kid, I didn't have a good home life. My dad was what we would call a petty criminal looking for ways on how to make money so I never got to see him often. My mom was an...addict, a drug addict; never stopping for even 5 seconds. So you can definitely say that my life was shitty back then. I never had friends when I was a lot younger so I took pleasure in books especially magical fairy-tales about anything that would pop into my head. It was...my favorite past time to go to the Library and just be engaged in the fine word print of imagination."

     Dick chuckled. "Well, I can never blame you for taking an interest like that." Jason smiled but then suddenly, it was soon replaced by a grim expression causing the merteen to slightly wince seeing his features take a 180 turn.

     "My Dad," Jason continued with pure venom in his voice, "never liked me reading whenever I would come home from school at times. Said that it was nothing but just a waste of time. That it was just for sissies who had nothing better to do in their spare time. One evening he barged right into my room saw one of the fairy-tale books that I had my nose stuck in, and grabbed it ripping the pages to shreds. Saying that no son of his was going to turn out to be a sissy and that I should just grow up and face reality. That fairy-tales don't exist."

     Dick gasped couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could imagine the teenager as a little child crying his eyes out when Willis was having one of his bad days, and would take his anger and frustration out on him who would never even have misbehaved at all but back then, the criminal was never an easy man to begin with. "I am so terribly sorry." Wiping a few remaining tears away, he soon hugged the Todd teen who soon felt his back being patted in warm comfort.

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be up soon gotta think of more ideas :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) let me know what you think!


End file.
